The Administrative Core provides the infrastructure and basic support for Projects I, II and III and Cores A and B to conduct their experiments and accomplish their research objectives. This core will serve as the common channel through which all scientific, administrative and fiscal communication occur to facilitate the exchange of information between project investigators and staff internally, as well as disseminating the findings of the projects and cores and communicating research advances to the public. The management of this multi-million dollar proposal requires intensive administrative, fiscal and grants management expertise, of which the Administrative Core has nearly a decade of experience in providing to the current and previous COAST PPGs. The Administrative Core has five main objectives: (1) to provide grant administration and grant management services to the three projects and 2 other cores, (2) to aid communication between individual projects and cores, (3) to facilitate the review of scientific progress and communication of experimental results, (4) to coordinate student experiences, media requests, and collaborative project contacts and follow-up, and (5) to manage the interacting efforts of the individual projects such as subject recruitment and retention, tissue storage, and data use and storage. Responsibilities of the Administrative Core include: contacting COAST families to schedule visits/procedures and reserve clinic rooms, participant payments and retention, tracking biologic specimens and archiving them appropriately, and maintaining regulatory/IRB approval of COAST study materials and banked tissue samples. In order to fulfill these objectives and roles, the staff of the Administrative Core will include the Principal Investigator (Dr. Lemanske), the Laboratory Manager (Christopher Tisler), an Administrative Program Specialist/Human Subjects Coordinator (Elizabeth Anderson) and a research specialist (Theresa Kang). Departmental support is also provided by a program assistant (Susan Costello).